


Big

by Rickenoch_GAYnor



Category: Dungeons & Dragons (Roleplaying Game)
Genre: Boyd is only mentioned, Dwarf, Elf, Half-orc, How Do I Tag, M/M, OCs - Freeform, Remus is a cinnamon roll, Tyranny of Dragons, gay disaster everett, they eventually get married
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-29
Updated: 2020-02-29
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:15:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22944619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rickenoch_GAYnor/pseuds/Rickenoch_GAYnor
Summary: Everett works at Boyd's Tavern, and is neutral about it. When Remus starts his first day working, Everett realizes some things:- He likes men- He likes big men- Half orcs can be surprisingly pretty- He wants said half orc to crush him- He's a lot gayer than he thought.
Relationships: Original D&D Character(s)/Original D&D Character(s), Remus/Everett
Kudos: 3





	Big

Everett Woods was leaning against the wooden counter, wiping down drink glasses with a yawn. His long braid of blond hair resting against his back, and with a sigh he would slick some loose hairs back. It was summer, and it was hot and uncomfortable inside the tavern. Boyd had said he could wear his usual tank top today instead of his dress shirt for the uniform. With a sigh he put his face down onto the counter and looked around. It was a slow day, not many people wanted to be out and about in a small warm tavern, not that he blamed them.

Everett was really the only regular worker there, the others came in when they felt like it. Why in the great stars Boyd still paid them was beyond the elf's reasoning. He was wondering if he could leave early when Boyd came out of his office. The dwarf hobbled over to him and smiled up, bushy ginger hair sticking up like usual.

" There's a new guy coming in today. He's gonna be here at the bar. Could you help him today?"

He watched the braids in Boyd's beard when he was talking, yet nodded at the end of the question.

" Yeah, no problem. When is he coming in?"

" after lunch," the dwarf pat his hand before disappearing back into his office.

New guy? Boyd didn't hire people very often, maybe he had some special skill? His thoughts were interrupted by someone entering the tavern and sitting at a table. Everett stopped leaning on the counter to go help the lady. After taking her order he sat on the counter and redid his braid, the sweaty loose hairs were bothering him. He plopped the food basket down in front of her after collecting her gold pieces. Everett yawned as he put the pieces in the safe.

The elf sipped on a glass of water when he heard the bell above the door chime. He looked up, and froze. The biggest person he'd ever seen stood in the doorway. A paper clutched in his huge olive colored hand. It was a half-orc. A few of the patrons looked over with disdain, the stranger's race wasn't the most welcome in places. Everett's eyes kept flicking across the mans large build, his broad shoulders, big hands, and well...everything.

The half-orc ran a hand through dark green hair, surprisingly cleaner than Everett thought someone like him would have. The man was around six and a half feet tall give or take, and towered over the elf when he walked to the counter. 

" Hello-" he shyly spoke, tusks glinting in the light.

Everett felt his face heating up. Noticing the redness to the other's face, the sweat lining his features. The dress shirt stretched tight across his chest, one of the buttons couldn't button over it-

" Hello?" The half-orc asked again.

" ah- hello. I'm Everett. Welcome to Boyd's Tavern," he smiled wearily, hoping his face wasn't as red as it felt it was.

" I'm Remus! Boyd mentioned you i believe? something about showing me around-"

This was the guy? Everett gulped. 

" Yeah- that's me. nice to meet you," he held out his hand.

Remus shook it. The elf watched their hands as a shiver went down his back. His slender hand was practically swallowed by the other's. Then the hand was gone, Everett looked up at the man. The half-orc smiled, oblivious to the clear mess Everett was being.

" A-anyways," the elf coughed awkwardly, " welcome then. " Boyd's office is this way."

He showed Remus to the office behind the bar, knocking on the door before just opening it. 

" New guy is here boss man"

" Ah! Excellent!" Boyd looked up from his desk, " come here, Remus was it? We can talk about things."

Everett leaned against the wall as he watched the two talk. Remus dwarfed the chair he sat in across from Boyd, and looked nervous. The elf let himself gaze at the half-orc freely now, seeing as no one noticed him do so. He shivered again looking at the broad back, shoulders, large arms and legs- Everett bit his lip. Oh he was a disaster, he could tell this fascination wouldn't go away anytime soon. 

There was a small part in the back of his mind that nagged about how his parents would feel about his attraction to someone like Remus. A half- _orc,_ his parents didn't like that kind. Yet he couldn't bring himself to mind. In fact, the other side of the mind was supplying him with an image of Remus holding him close, crushing- he coughed again. No sense in thinking like that today, it was already uncomfortable enough in this heat, no reason to make it worse.

It was later, evening was setting. Darkness setting, it had cooled off, and Everett was cleaning up the last few tables. He cast a glance at Remus, the half-orc was cleaning glasses at the bar. He had rolled his dress shirt up to his elbows, his tie had loosened. His dark hair had been tied up in a bun. He was glancing up at Everett and smiled, his tusks gleaming once again in the lights of the bar. 

" Are you ok?" He asked Everett.

" Huh?"

" You just looked red today."

" Red?" Everett rose an eyebrow

" Yeah. Are you sick? You looked kinda red and sweaty?"

" ah-" Everett wanted to die, " yeah. Nothing a good night of sleep can't fix-" he awkwardly laughed.

Remus nodded with a serious expression. He hummed softly and put the last glass away.

" Well, I'll see you tomorrow then. It was good meeting you Everett," Remus replied when they were leaving. He waved bye at the elf with those large hands of his.

" Likewise," Everett waved back with a soft smile.

He watched Remus leave. Then sighed softly and went the opposite direction to get home. His face felt warm as he continued on, memories of the new half-orc fresh in his mind. A giddy grin on his face, he was excited to see him again tomorrow. 


End file.
